merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Mordred
Mordred is a young druid who was apprenticed to Cerdan when he was a child. He was taken in by Merlin and Morgana after his master was ultimately executed by Uther Pendragon for practicing sorcery. Mordred was separated from him in Camelot and Mordred formed a close bond with Morgana and Merlin, but Merlin betrayed him and became enemies. Mordred was the first person to call Merlin by his druid name "Emrys". Kilgharrah foresaw that Mordred would be responsible for the death of Arthur Pendragon and warned Merlin not to help the young druid. Biography Prophecies Kilgharrah had foreseen that Mordred would become a deadly enemy of both Merlin and Arthur, and according to his prophecy, Arthur would die at Mordred's hand. Nimueh is also implied to have foreseen this future because she told Arthur, "It is not your destiny to die at my hands" (The Poisoned Chalice). Arrival in Camelot After his master was turned over to the Knights of Camelot, Mordred used his telepathy to call Merlin for help. Merlin helped him escape the guards and took him to Morgana, who offered to help Merlin hide the boy. Uther declared that anyone caught hiding the boy would be executed along with the child. His arm had been wounded by the guards when they chased him through the town, and he fell sick after the wound became infected. Although Merlin tried to treat the wound, he was unsuccesful and was forced to tell Gaius that he and Morgana were hiding the boy from Uther. Gaius agreed to treat the boy, but would not help them return Mordred to the Druids. Once Mordred was recovered, Merlin, Morgana and Gwen tried to sneak him out of Camelot; but Morgana was caught by Arthur and they were taken back to the castle. They tried for a second time to sneak Mordred back to his people, this time with Arthur's help. Arthur, with Merlin and Morgana's help, managed to take Mordred back to Iseldir and the Druids where the boy finally revealed his name. Merlin almost allowed Mordred to be caught during the second attempt to sneak him out of Camelot due to the Dragon's prophecy, stating that Mordred was destined to kill Arthur, but eventually decided against this and helped him escape (The Beginning of the End). Morgana later mentions Merlin's help in Mordred's escape as her motivation for accompanying Merlin to Ealdor (The Moment of Truth). Life as a Druid When Morgana's magic started to reveal itself, she went to the Druids for help. Mordred informed his people of who she was and he helped care for her. But when Uther's soldiers raided the camp, Morgana was 'rescued' and Mordred was surrounded by several soldiers after briefly reuniting with Merlin. But, using a single spell, he knocked over, and possibly killed, the soldiers and escaped with the rest of his people. Merlin was visibly shaken by what he had witnessed Mordred do (The Nightmare Begins). Aligning with Bandits Mordred later on sided with a group of bandits, led by a sorcerer named Alvarr. Morgana stole a crystal and delivered it to the camp, and Mordred was pleased to see her. Back in Camelot, Merlin visited the Great Dragon and he was told of an ancient prophecy foretelling an evil alliance between Mordred and Morgana. When Merlin and the soldiers attacked the camp, all were killed apart from Mordred, who escaped, and Alvarr, who was captured and later freed by Morgana. Merlin tried to stop Mordred from getting away by causing a branch to trip him, but Mordred used magic on two spears so as that they killed the two guards who were chasing him. Following this, Mordred looked over at Merlin and spoke to him in his mind, saying: "I shall never forgive this, Emrys, and I shall never forget." Then he ran into the woods, out of sight (The Witch's Quickening). The Future The Great Dragon informed Merlin that Mordred, if allowed to live, would eventually bring about Arthur's death (The Beginning of the End), likely in conjunction with his foreseen alliance with Morgana (The Witch's Quickening). Personality At first, Mordred seemed to be a shy and innocent child. He normally spoke telepathically and rarely communicated with his voice. Morgana even started to think he was mute, because he spoke so little. He was frightened whilst trapped in Camelot, which could explain his selective mutism. When his father was executed Mordred sensed it even though he had not actually seen what had happened, manifesting his psychic abilities and his emotional bond to his father. Nonetheless, Mordred revealed a dark and vengeful personality when he told Merlin that he would never forgive or forget him after Merlin led Arthur and his knights to Mordred's camp and tried to stop him from escaping. He had a close bond with Morgana, who was the only person besides Merlin and a few other magic users who was able to hear him speak telepathically. Abilities Mordred was powerful in magic and his greatest ability was telepathy, using it to the extent that he rarely spoke with his mouth. Also simply by screaming, both telepathically and with his voice, he was able to smash glass in Morgana's chambers and blast back two knights that surrounded him, either knocking them out or killing them. He was also able to levitate two spears and impale two guards without saying a word. Kilgharrah said that Mordred was possibly powerful enough to wield the Crystal of Neahtid while Morgana was not. Trivia *Of all the characters in the show, Mordred is only character to have been recast with Asa Butterfield playing the role of the child Mordred and Alexander Vlahos taking over the role as the teenage/adult Mordred. *As of Series 5, Mordred seems to be wearing a knight uniform, and is somewhat of a trainee to the Knights of Camelot. He is an "ally" of Arthur but his intentions or relationship with Morgana are currently unknown. *It is implied that Mordred's new actor Alexander Vlahos will become a main cast member at the start of Series 5. He could take Nathaniel Parker's spot in the main credits while the other contenders for the spot will be Eoin Macken, Rupert Young, Ben Daniels (if he returns after his sudden disappearance at the end of Series 4) or the actor who portrays the voice of Aithusa if an actor is cast for the role. *It is currently unknown that Mordred's relationship with Merlin will be like as he vowed as a child never to forget that Merlin had him almost killed by Uther's men. If the relationship between the two is difficult then it could mean that things will get harder for Merlin in order keep his secret from his friends hidden and there could be a chance that Mordred, in revenge, will reveal Merlin's secret to Arthur before Merlin is able to do it himself. *In recently released trailers of Series 5 that there is a scene involving Mordred, Morgana and Merlin. What Mordred's role is in Morgana's attempt to get rid of Merlin is currently unknown. *It is unknown if Mordred will take a liking to Queen Guinevere like his legendary counterpart does. Appearances ;Series 1 :The Poisoned Chalice :The Beginning of the End :The Moment of Truth :Le Morte d'Arthur ;Series 2 :The Nightmare Begins :The Witch's Quickening ;Series 5http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/03/merlin-series-5-big-casting-news.html : Memorable Quotes *''"My name is Mordred."'' - to Arthur *''"Thankyou, Emrys." ''- to Merlin *"I shall never forgive this, Emrys, and I shall never forget!"''- to Merlin *''"Will we ever see her again?"'' to Alvarr on Morgana *''"Now I can take care of you like you did me." ''to Morgana Legend Mordred is known as a notorious traitor who fought King Arthur at the Battle of Camlann, where he was killed and fatally wounded Arthur . In most versions of the legend, he is the illegitimate nephew of Arthur and the son of his half-sister Morgause, but in some versions was the illegitimate son of Arthur and of his other half-sister, Morgana. Gallery External links Mordred at Wikipedia References Category:Druids Category:Sorcerers Category:Gaius' patients Category:Enemies and Villains Category:Allies of Morgana Category:Non-Verbal Sorcerers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Alive Villains Category:Disappeared Category:Old Religion Category:Aware of Merlin's magic Category:Formerly imprisoned Category:Magical Foes Category:Series 1 Characters Category:Series 2 Characters Category:Series 5 Characters Category:Series 2 Enemies Category:Magic Category:Recurring Characters Category:Orphans Category:Allies of Morgana Category:Allies of Merlin Category:Knights Category:Knights of Camelot